Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. During operation of a gas turbine engine it may be desirable to measure various temperatures within the gas turbine engine including the air temperature at the inlet to the compressor, one or more temperatures within the turbine section, such as the temperature of the combusted gas between the second and third stages of the turbine section, and the exhaust gas temperature.
Thermocouple probes when used within the gas turbine engine may be damaged by the conditions within the gas turbine engine, conditions such as the temperature, pressure, and velocity of the gas. The interaction between the probe and the gas may generate vortexes and may otherwise induce vibrations within the probe. The vibrations combined with other factors may damage the probe and reduce the service life of the probe.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors.